What About Me?
by Quistiswannabe
Summary: Redone, and it's a QUALL! Quistis' special day is coming up, and she doesn't think anyone knows or cares... hmm... I wonder what'll happen?!
1. Mission:Esthar

-Too poor to own Square-  
  
What about Me? Chapter 1- The Mission  
  
Quistis stared at her small sliding door closet. To her right, multiple coral skirts with matching tops sat sparkling, with not a wrinkle in sight. (They were actually a faded pink, but she would not dare let Selphie win that battle.) To her left in the corner were her shoes. The collection mostly contained zip-up black boots, along with a pair of white tennis shoes, and a pair of dressy (and hardly worn-in) black open toed heels.  
  
Knowing there's hardly a selection, Quistis pulled out her usual wear, hardly noticing the black v-neck skirt/suit set that has been collecting dust for several months. She changed quickly and paced over to her nightstand, where in the small drawer was her secret stash of chained belts. On top of her nightstand were her trusty hair clip, and brush. She neatly smoothed her hair out with her brush, and with one quick maneuver, she swept her hair and clipped it up. Quistis fastened her steel chained belt, grabbed her Save the Queen, and walked out the door of her room by 6:55 A.M. to meet with Headmaster Cid and Commander Squall to schedule the weekly duties. (Now that she's lieutenant of Balamb Garden.) * In Cid's office, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, Squall, and the Headmaster sat waiting for Quistis.  
  
"Zell put that down!" Selphie reprimanded. Zell startled, quickly dropped the crystal moomba paperweight of Cid's back into place on the desk.  
  
"What? I just wanted to see what it said at the bottom!" Zell shouted in his defense. He looked angrily at Selphie, as she childishly stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You two, quiet down. All we need now is Quistis and we'll be able to start the meeting." Cid said. "Ah, and here is Ms. Trepe now. Good morning."  
  
Quistis stood in the frame of the door, a bit short of breath. "Good morning Cid, Squall." Quistis gave Cid and Squall a salute, and then sat down with the rest of the gang around Squall's desk. Quistis looked around with a puzzled glance. "I'm not late am I?" she worriedly asked Cid.  
  
"No your right on time, as usual," the jolly man replied with a hearty grin. "I decided to tell the rest of the group to meet 15 minutes earlier, so we could all be on time. I didn't want last week to repeat itself!" Cid glanced over at the guilty Zell.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I really thought I set my alarm!" Zell replied. He looked down in shame, as Selphie began to snicker to Irvine.  
  
Squall sat up in his chair, cleared his throat, and began to explain the itinerary for the week to the four lieutenants.  
  
"This week is not going to be an easy week, considering it being SEED test week, so everyone will be a nervous wreck. We all have to attend the inaugural ball for the new seeds at the end of the week, on Friday."  
  
'Great, just what I need this week.' Quistis thought to herself.  
  
"Also, Cid received a letter from Esthar asking for seed to help out with something this week, and it specifies for one lieutenant to assist myself, and one seed to follow. It doesn't specify what exactly we are to do, and says we will be briefed upon arrival. Sir," Squall turned in his chair to face Cid. "Who would you like to send to Esthar?"  
  
Cid sat and contemplated over the question. "Well, hmm. Selphie cannot go, since she's setting up the Garden Festival for Saturday, and oh, so will Irvine." Cid murmured trying to pick the candidate for the trip. Cid glanced at the blonde male once again playing with the crystal paperweight. "Zell, what are you doing this week?" Cid asked.  
  
"I have vacation this week, to visit my ma!" Zell replied, grateful that he had an excuse. "I'll bring everyone that apple pie my ma promised everybody!"  
  
'Quistis, become invisible. NOW.'  
  
Quistis tried to hide her face with one of the magazines by her chair, hoping Cid wouldn't pick her.  
  
"Oh, well that leaves. Quistis! You're not doing anything right? No, you never have plans!" Cid replied to his own question, smiling.  
  
'Well, I was, not that anybody cares.'  
  
"No." Quistis answered bluntly.  
  
"Great! Quistis will assist you Squall, and I'll send Rinoa-" Cid muttered off, starting to plan out the trip for the three.  
  
'Rinoa- nooo.'  
  
"Yeay! I get to finally go somewhere for my first mission as a SEED!" Rinoa exclaimed, jumping up and down. "This is going to be SOOO much fun, won't it Quistis!"  
  
The bubbly brunette grabbed Quistis' arm and pulled the blonde up with her, to join in the excitement. The perturbed Quistis shrugged Rinoa off, and slumped gloomily back into her chair.  
  
'Oh, yes, so much fun. You and Squall, as lovey-dovey as you are. I'll find more ways to become even more inferior with myself! It will be lots of fun, Rinoa. I can hardly wait. I get to spend my birthday with the one man that I'm in love with and the girl that stole him away from me... Can life get any better?'  
  
"Yea, Rinoa. Tons of fun!" Quistis lied.  
  
"We're going to have sooooo much fun Squall!" Rinoa hugged Squall and looked at him endearingly.  
  
"Rinoa, I don't know if it's going t-" Squall began to say.  
  
"Where are we going to stay at? How long are we going to stay there? Who wants us to come? Laguna?" Rinoa rambled off more and more questions, and Squall looked like a mess not knowing how to answer all of them all at once.  
  
Quistis stood up from her chair. "Rin, we have to go to Esthar to find all of that out. Squall knows just as much as we do. Which isn't a whole lot."  
  
Squall gave Quistis an appreciative look, then agreed with Quistis. "Yea Rinoa, I pretty much read from the letter. It doesn't say specifics."  
  
"Is that all Commander-I mean, Squall?" Quistis slipped up on purpose, knowing that Squall hates being called commander.  
  
Squall shot Quistis a bit of a glare. "Yes. We will all meet at the Parking Lot at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. Be packed and ready to go promptly. Oh, wait." Squall squinted to read the p.s. at the bottom of the letter. "The ball is a formal ball, which means, women must wear gowns, men wear suits and ties."  
  
'A dress? Greeeaaat. 3, 2, 1-'  
  
"Quistis! You don't have a ball gown do you?" Selphie asked with a psychotic grin plastered on her face.  
  
Quistis tried to get out of the situation that she was about to be put into. "Well. I don't really know. I haven't been looking through my closet late-"  
  
"You, me and Rin will go out shopping. are you busy right now? No, you're never busy in the morning! C'mon! Let's all go shopping! I need something for the seed ball; this is perfect! Rin, ya better take lotsa pictures of Quistis in a dress- it may be the only time we'll get to see her in it!" Selphie became as excited as Rinoa, jumping hysterically up and down. Quistis just sat there in a blank stare.  
  
"Selphie, could you calm down just a little? I think Squall wants to adjourn the meeting." Zell boyishly stuck out his tongue, as Selphie glared at him.  
  
"Thanks Zell. Now, you are all dismissed." Squall said.  
  
Everyone got up out of his or her chairs except for Quistis. She just sat there, staring blankly at an object on Squall's desk.  
  
'Why me.'  
  
  
  
~Author's note: I decided to redo my fanfic. I've grown up a bit since I wrote it, and I decided to fix up bits and pieces. So, if you have read this before, I shall tell you now, the plot has changed. It's a bit different. So, enjoy! 


	2. Deling Shops

Chapter 2- Transforming Quistis:  
  
Quistis was walking down the halls of the Garden, trying to think of a way to get out of shopping with Selphie and Rinoa. She didn't want to go shopping; she didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to sulk in her bed, and read her books on self-confidence. She knew that no one remembered it was her birthday in 3 days.  
  
Faintly off in a distance, Quistis heard her name being yelled repeatedly by the vivacious Selphie.  
  
'Just ignore her, Quistis. Don't turn around, she'll leave you alone.' Quistis kept repeated the phrase in her head.  
  
The short giggly girl ran through the halls and caught Quistis as she tried to make a mad dash to the elevator.  
  
"READY TO GO SHOPPIN' QUISTY!!!" Selphie virtually screamed in her ear.  
  
'Not really, but.Oh, what the hell.not like I'm doing much anyway. I need the dress, and I guess I need to take a break from my work, anyway.'  
  
"Yeah, sure, but I have to go get my purse in my room." Quistis answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you to your room, so you won't bail out on me!" Selphie replied, knowing Quistis all too well.  
  
Quistis and Selphie went into the blonde's room, retrieved Quistis' small black purse, and ventured out to the parking lot, where Rinoa was waiting.  
  
"Finally! You take WAY too long Quistis! Let's go hit the shops!!" Rinoa hopped into the passenger side of the vehicle. "I call shotgun!" she grinned slyly at Quistis.  
  
'Really cute, Rinoa.'  
  
With a slight groan and mumbling of choice words, Quistis reluctantly opened the door to the back of the gray car, and slid in.  
  
* The three ladies drove all the way to Deling City, and parked the car in front of one of the stores.  
  
"Deling Shop, how original." Quistis stated to no one in particular. She wasn't in the brightest of moods, partly due to the splitting headache, but mostly because Rinoa and Selphie were the ones to thank for giving her that headache. After hearing the two hyperactive girls, she knew that Corey Felton was cheating on Isabelle Sleat with Margo What's-her-name, who's married to the guy with red hair, who- well, you get the idea.  
  
"Quistis, you are too funny!" Rinoa replied, giving Quistis a friendly nudge on the shoulder. "Let's go inside, and find us some HOT dresses! Squall is going to go crazy when he sees us!"  
  
'I'm surprised that he hasn't gone crazy yet, being with you.'  
  
The three ladies walked into the flashy boutique. Selphie and Rinoa ran toward a red dress and began fighting over who would wear it, while Quistis slowly made her way to the sales rack.  
  
Quistis wore the same plain thing everyday, and has never worn a gown in her life. When the group was together, she was always the dateless one, which was why she hardly ever went out. Rinoa was always with Squall, and Selphie with Irvine. Zell's latest romance was with one of the instructors, Anya. In their circle of friends, Quistis was always left out. She wanted to fix that problem.  
  
"How about this one?" Rinoa asked, coming out of the dressing room in a flowing black dress, that went down to the floor, and flowed out in the back. The top front had bunched fabric drooping down the front and the back. The dress was fabulous. Selphie stood there, pondering on if that looked good on Rinoa. It looked too big on her in some areas- the length and the chest area. In fact, the bottom of the dress went way past her feet. Rinoa was just too petite for the curvaceous dress.  
  
'Quistis could fill in those areas just fine.' Selphie thought to herself. Then, she came up with an idea.  
  
"Rinoa, take that off and let Quistis try it on. It's a great dress, but it just doesn't suit you. You look, uh, like your swimming in it. It's waayyyy too long. We'll find you something else!"  
  
Quistis snapped out of her dream world, and gave the dress.and Selphie a strange look. She took a look at the price of the dress, and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Selphie, this dress is way too expensive," Quistis said handing back the gorgeous dress.  
  
"JUST TRY IT ON!" Selphie screamed. Now with everyone staring, Quistis had to do what she said.  
  
'It couldn't hurt I guess. Just as long as it's not revealing.'  
  
Rinoa came out of the dressing room with the dazzling dress in her hand. She handed it to Quistis, as Selphie made a hand motion towards the dressing rooms.  
  
As Quistis walked into the dressing room and took a solid look at her in the mirror. 'Selphie always complains to me about how boring I am. I'm not boring, I just don't -socialize much? Wow, I really am dull- maybe this trip to Esthar will do me some good. Maybe I'll find someone to take my mind off of Squall. All of those feelings I expressed in Trabia- I was just lying to protect myself from hurting more. All I wanted was to believe those words. but I can't live a lie. I wish that I could just-'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a restless voice. "Are you done putting that dress on? Come out here and let Rinoa and me have a look!"  
  
Quistis quickly slipped on the dress, and without even glancing at the mirror, she zipped up the dress and stepped out of the dressing room. A quiet hush ran through the store as everyone dropped what they were doing to see Quistis. Everyone's mouth dropped open - including Selphie and Rinoa's.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis asked, looking at everyone. She began to become inferior with herself. "Quit staring at me! Does it look that bad? I'm just going to go ta-"  
  
"No, nooo. Quisty, you look- you look.STUNNING!" Rinoa exclaimed, Selphie nodding her head in astonishment.  
  
Quistis was about to turn around and look in the mirror, but Selphie quickly stopped her. "Take your glasses off. You are going to wear your new contacts right? You'll look great without these things." Selphie took Quistis' glasses off her head without permission, and threw them in the trashcan. Quistis turned around to see what the fuss was all about.  
  
'Whoa. Who is that?'  
  
Quistis definetly filled out the areas that Rinoa couldn't, her having the womanlier figure. The dress fit in all of the right places, and flowed where it needed to flow. Quistis' practically flawless body made that dress looked even better than it did on the rack. It was perfect-Quistis looked breathtaking! The inferior blonde was nervous about the neckline, plunging so low.  
  
"You don't you think it may be showing a bit too much?" Quistis asked the awestruck girls.  
  
"NO! Quisty, you ARE going to buy this dress, and you are going to wear THESE shoes!" Selphie held up a pair of open-toed black stilettos.  
  
'NO- I don't want to embarrass myself by falling flat on my ass- nononono.'  
  
"Yes Quistis, you are going to wear these, and you are going to look sooooo hot!" Rinoa exclaimed, taking the shoes from Selphie and handing them to her. "Any guy will want to be your date now! You look so much better like this!"  
  
'And I wasn't pretty before? Thanks Rin. Big confidence booster there.'  
  
Selphie looked at the expression on Quistis' face, and was determined to make her get the shoes. She tried reasoning with her. "At least try them on with the dress!" Selphie pleaded.  
  
'Well, you want to look good for that special someone, right? Just go for it.' Quistis gave in to her self-conscious.  
  
"What the hell. Give me the shoes, Rin." Quistis slowly slid her slender feet into the shoes, and buckled the thin straps around her ankles. She's definitely going to tower everyone at this event. The thin black heels were at least 3 inches in height, making Quistis just under six feet tall.  
  
But she looked good. Really good. She could barely walk in the shoes, but it completed the outfit.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to get used to these huh?" Quistis said, smiling at the other two girls. * Rinoa found a petite dark blue a-line satin dress, tied in the back with a white flower, while Selphie bought a little pink dress that went straight down to her ankles, with a slit going up the left leg. * The group of girls left Deling to return back to the Garden. On the way, while Rinoa and Selphie chattered about their love lives, Quistis just sat back and began to think about the events occurring this week.  
  
'My birthday. no one will remember it. Today is October the first. 3 more days until my birthday. I will turn 20, and I, oh, hyne, I haven't even felt a real kiss- not even placed upon my cheek. Not one that I can remember anyway. 20 years of a loveless life. All I've wanted all these years was.Squall. And the next few days are going to be torture. Seeing Rinoa-with Squall. Seeing Rinoa kiss Squall. I can't have that! No, I'm not going to let myself be a lovesick fool. but I just can't help it. If only they all knew about the real me. Then they'd understand-but it's too late now. I've always been the strong mothering figure, the instructor. never an object of one's affection. '  
  
The girls got back to the Garden, and all went to the cafeteria. It was about 6:30 p.m. - dinnertime. At the cafeteria, they met up with Zell, Anya, and Irvine to eat.  
  
"Where's Squall?" Rinoa asked the crew.  
  
"Oh, he had some work to finish up, he should be down here anytime now." Irvine replied, getting out of his chair to greet Selphie.  
  
"Yeah, he had to pack for the mission tomorrow. " Zell added. He looked down at his empty tray with a disappointed look, and then glanced at Anya's. "Hey, Anya. Do you want that?"  
  
"No, of course not Zelly- I got it for you, 'cuz I knew you'd want it sooner or later!" The dark-haired Anya replied, letting him take the chocolate bar from her tray.  
  
"How did your shopping trip go, Selph?" Irvine walked up to Selphie, placed his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Yea, but I missed you the whole time, baby." Selphie answered. They began to cuddle, which made Quistis' stomach churn within her.  
  
Quistis tried to think of something to say to dismiss her from the depressing site. She was always uncomfortable around the crew when they were all together. The thought of everyone being so content with life, the blonde thought she felt out of place.  
  
"Uh, you know, I'm not really hungry, and I have to pack for tomorrow, and get up early. so I think I'm going to go up to my room now. I'll see you all when I get back, and see you tomorrow Rinoa."  
  
Walking slowly back to her room, with her bags banging her legs from side to side, Quistis thought about how she wanted to be loved. She wanted to have what they had so badly. She began to stare at the wall passing her with every step she took. Quistis stopped, then started again down the hall.  
  
'I feel like everything is going too fast. Everyone's changing- Selphie and Irvine have their own life, traveling from Balamb to Trabia to reconstruct. Zell spends so much time (and money) on his "girl of the week" that he doesn't realize who his friends truly are. I I won't even get into it with Squall and Rinoa. no one seems to have time to stop and think about other things. people. me.  
  
Just then, as soon as Quistis made the turn to go down the hall to the dormitory, she heard the huge steel doors burst open. The tough blond looked away from the dark wall she's been staring at. It was Squall.  
  
"Quistis, you finished already? Is everyone coming back to the dorms now?" Squall asked tiredly, running his hand through his messy auburn hair.  
  
"Um, well I decided to go pack tonight, so I wouldn't have to wake up so early tomorrow morning. No, everyone is still down there, waiting for you of course."Quistis answered, then glanced down at the ground.  
  
"Oh, well, you have a lot of time don't you? I mean it's only 7:00 now. You should eat now, incase we don't have time to get something out somewhere before we board the train. I wouldn't want you fainting on me," Squall said, smiling at the awestruck Quistis.  
  
'What's wrong with Squall.'  
  
"By the way, I, uh, just wanted to let you know, um, for the sake of knowing I guess."  
  
'Is this nervousness I'm sensing?'  
  
".That we are going to stay at a the main hotel in Esthar, but we have to share one room."  
  
'Share a room? With RINOA and you? Oh, no.'  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me know Squall. By the way, are you feeling okay? You seem a little out of it tonight." Quistis replied smoothly, trying not to show any signs of her own nervousness around him, but she was curious to find out why he was acting so strange.  
  
"I'm feeling. fine. Just tired, I guess. "Squall answered. "Well, I better get down there." He began to walk passed her, then stopped and turned to face Quistis. "You sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure, and besides, I have to take these bags and put them somewhere where they won't get ruined. "  
  
Squall, with his hands in his pockets, glanced toward the ground, shuffled his feet a bit, then began walking down the hall. "Ok, whatever. See ya tomorrow at 5:30. We want to get to the station a bit early, so we don't have any problems."  
  
"Ok, see you then." Quistis replied, with a hint of excitement. She quickly turned and practically sprinted towards the doors to the Dorms like a little teenybopper at their first concert. * Quistis packed her bags, neat and tight. She was going to take one bag, with a smaller bag for the dress and shoes. Besides, it was only going to be a few days. The blonde went through her daily routine before going to bed. She took her shower, got her night clothes on, brushed and flossed her teeth, braided her hair in one big braid, then went to open the covers from her neatly folded bed.  
  
"I hope this week isn't too much of a disaster." Quistis thought aloud to herself, before hitting the light switch to go to bed. She slipped into bed, and quickly fell asleep. 


	3. To Esthar!

Chapter 3- To Esthar!  
  
Quistis got up early at 4:30, to make sure she had everything and was not rushed to meet Squall and Rinoa at the entrance of the Garden. For some odd reason, she felt very jumpy today-not her usual cool self. Her heart began to pound a bit faster every time she thought of Squall, the one thought in her mind she seemed content with at the moment.  
  
'A couple days with Squall. better not make an ass of yourself Trepe. Rinoa's going to cling onto him like Velcro' she thought to herself.  
  
Making sure she had extra clothes to wear, she packed an extra white t- shirt and blue jeans (that she herself did not know she owned,) and put them into her small bag. Quistis looked up at the digital clock in her room, to find she had 15 minutes until she was going to spend a miserable week with the company of Squall, and the "wonderful" Rinoa.  
  
Sighing, she mumbled "Rinoa. you took him away from me."  
  
Quistis picked up her two small bags-the one with the dress, the other with her necessities, and walked out of her room and through Balamb Garden until she reached the entrance. Squall stood their waiting with his hands in his pockets, his head down.  
  
"Hey Squall, where's Rin at?" Quistis asked as she approached the brunette.  
  
'She's not here. maybe.'  
  
Squall looked up at Quistis, getting ready to answer, when someone piped up behind the tall blond woman.  
  
"HEY! Sorry I'm late! I guess I hit the snooze button on my alarm! Geez- my first mission and I'm late! Gosh, I'm sorry Squall!" Rinoa walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
'Oh, please!'  
  
"Rinoa."Squall started to say something, but Quistis cut him off, sparing herself to hear all of the forgiving "it's okay" stuff.  
  
"Hey, it's almost 6:00, we're going to be late for the train if you guys keep talking! We got to go now!"  
  
Squall stared at the clock, and nodded in agreement. He brought Rinoa's arms off of his shoulders, and walked on ahead of the two women.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Rinoa asked Quistis as they walked out to the cab.  
  
"Why would I be nervous? I don't even know what we're going to be doing! It's probably something really tedious, like escorting Laguna to the event we're dressing up for."  
  
Squall opened the door for the ladies, and they kindly thanked him and slid into the back of the cab. Quistis made sure Rinoa went in first, so she sat in between her and Squall. It was a small car, so when Squall sat down and closed the door, they were all squished together.  
  
'Hey, I don't mind this arrangement.'  
  
She looked over at Rinoa who seemed content and bubbly with herself, while to her right, Squall was fidgeting, trying to find where he can put his arm.  
  
Casually Quistis, hoping not to show sheer excitement, asked politely, "You can put your arm around me. I don't think Rin will care! It's not like I'm going to try to seduce you!" Quistis let out a little chuckle with that statement.  
  
'Unless you want me to.'  
  
Squall hesitantly put his arm around Quistis, feeling a lot better now that his arm wasn't in the way.  
  
'Wow, he smells nice.'  
  
  
  
Although the short cab ride was extremely pleasant for Quistis, the train and boat ride were torturous. Rinoa stuck to Squall like glue. All she did the whole way there was ask questions about the mission that no one could answer. Yes, Quistis did understand that it was her first mission as a SEED, but she was just a little too overexcited. Quistis noticed most of the way that he looked a little irritated with Rinoa, but somehow he just let it go.  
  
Quistis was standing at the back edge of the ship, watching the water splash from beneath it.  
  
'I would've thrown her off the boat if I was him.' Quistis thought, then turned around to look at Squall sitting on one of the benches bolted to the deck. The expression on his face was so gloomy, that made Quistis burst into hysterics.  
  
Horrified, Squall stared at the blond. "What are you laughing at?" he asked with the same expression on his face.  
  
Still laughing, Quistis replied "You just look like you're having a great time aren't you!" her laughs turned into a smile.  
  
Squall looked to the ground, trying to hide the slight smile on his face.  
  
'Hmm.'  
  
"Squall, are you- SMILING? I think you are!" Quistis began to play around with him. "Your face was just hysterical! You looked like this-"she paused to imitate Squall.  
  
Squall got up from the bench and looked up still half-smiling,, becoming a bit red with embarrassment. "Wow, I did look pretty funny. I didn't notice that I was doing that!" He began to laugh too.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think that was possible being around me! Squall Leonheart, smiling at a joke I made?"  
  
"Well, usually the only jokes come out of Irvine or Selphie, not you!" Squall said, his laugh fading into the small smile he had before. He stared at the blond glistening in the sun for a moment. "Listen- I." he began.  
  
"SQUALL! We're almost there!" Rinoa came running up from the other end of the ship. "I can't wait! This is so exciting! She grabbed his hand and led him towards the front of the boat.  
  
Squall turned his head around towards Quistis, and then mouthed the words "Thank you."  
  
'Thank you? Thank you for what? Making you laugh? Not being clingy? Not being- Rinoa?' Quistis sighed, looked down at the wooden floor of the deck, and walked forward to the front of the boat to meet up with them.  
  
They arrived at the docks, to be greeted by Kiros.  
  
"Good morning Commander Leonheart, Lieutenant Trepe, Ms. Heartilly." He greeted then bowed.  
  
"Please Kiros, just call us by our first names, it's quicker that way." Squall commented, who hated being called Commander.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall, I'll remember that. Please ladies, let us take your bags and put them in the back of the van." He motioned for Squall to take Quistis' bags, while Kiros took Rinoa's and put them into the back of the hunter green van.  
  
Rinoa grinned at Quistis. "Hey, I'm not complaining!"  
  
'Maybe Rinoa isn't all that dumb- wait. What am I talking about! I don't give her enough credit I guess. Ha. Snap out of it Quis!'  
  
The group got into the van.  
  
"Our destination is the winter lodge that Laguna is staying at for the time- being, while renovations are being completed at his home in the main city of Esthar. So you will be staying with us at the lodge" Kiros explained.  
  
'Yes! No hotel room to share with Rinoa!' Quistis thought happily to herself.  
  
"Kiros, do you have any idea what this mission is about?" Squall asked curiously.  
  
"Not a clue, not a clue at all. All I know is we all are attending the annual Esthar Gala, and he wanted you there Squall, since you are his son."  
  
Squall stared out the window watching the trees fly by as the van drove up the mountainous terrain. "Well, he better not be mixing business with his personal life. he could call me if he needs to talk about this whole deal."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that is the case Squall. He just has been keeping to himself a lot lately. " Kiros reassured him.  
  
"Now, who does that sound like?" Rinoa piped up, smiling at Squall.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said, still looking out the window. "How far is this lodge?"  
  
"Don't worry, we're almost there. About 10 more minutes."  
  
Those ten minutes went painfully slow. During that time it was eerily quiet in the van- Rinoa didn't even talk. For Quistis, it was relaxing. It gave her time to think about what she'll do while she's in Esthar.  
  
'Maybe I can go shopping for myself. buy myself a present- oh, how conceited is that! Maybe I could do some window-shopping. and I'll go out to dinner too. just by myself. Squall and Rinoa will probably want time alone- but wait. Squall doesn't WANT to be alone with her, does he? Oh, well. Ever since they first kissed, they've been branded a couple. Maybe it wasn't like that. but why should I care! Because I love Squall. but why? I know it's not a sisterly bond. it's way more than that. He is so smart, and intelligent, and not to mention very attractive. If only he could see who I really am- I'm not just his co-worker. I'm his friend.'  
  
"Quistis? Quisty, we're here." Rinoa tapped the sleeping Quistis on her on the shoulder, whispering to her so she wouldn't be too startled.  
  
"Oh, thanks Rinoa." Quistis replied slowly opening her eyes, stretching her arms out. She scooted her way out of the van, and took a look at the place she was about to stay in for the next few days.  
  
'A mansion! Whoa.'  
  
Laguna came outside and greeted the gang. "Hi! Welcome to my second humble abode!" Here, us guys here will take your bags and you two can go right inside- the maids will show you to your rooms." Laguna said, going to the trunk of the van to get the bags.  
  
Quistis and Rinoa made their way inside the huge castle-like mansion, where they met the maids. The bedrooms were bigger than the classrooms in Balamb- they each had a great extent of lighting, with a queen sized bed in each room. Each room also had their own bathroom- the place was huge!  
  
'Whoa.'  
  
Rinoa and Quistis were escorted to their rooms where they put their bags down, and with the two maids, went back downstairs to convene in the study.  
  
Laguna directed the two ladies to two brown leather chairs by Squall. The study consisted of a huge wall of books, with an extremely cluttered desk in front of the wall.  
  
"So, son, how are you doing'?" Laguna asked with a bit of hesitance.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Laguna. What did you call us here for?" Squall asked sternly, staring at his "father".  
  
"Well, I've been getting these letters. from a lot of the citizens of Esthar, complaining about the new bill that I just passed." Laguna stated. "The bill was about-"  
  
Kiros cut in. "Laguna, I think the kids want you to get straight to the point."  
  
"Oh, right. Thanks Kiros. Now I got this recent letter," Laguna opened a drawer in his desk and picked out an envelope from it. "The letter says- well, I'll let you guys read it."  
  
Squall took the envelope from Laguna, and opened it to reveal a note made from magazine letter clippings. : President, you are not playing fair, so neither will I: : I will be waiting for you at the Gala. Dress nice, : : for it may be the last time anyone will see you. :  
  
"Why just not go to the Gala?" Squall asked Laguna.  
  
"If I don't go, he'll just come after me anyway."  
  
'Let me guess. we're going to escort you President Loire.'  
  
".I have security, and I was glad they had Quistis come with you, you two being the best and the strongest combat fighters of the Garden. So, you two are uh, basically my bodyguards!" Laguna finished off.  
  
'What? Bodyguards? He's twice the size of me! How can I guard him! And how did I know we were going to escort him.' Quistis' face remained emotionless throughout the whole conversation.  
  
"Rinoa, your job will be to lookout for the possible attacker at the door. I know it may sound boring, but it would be gr-"Laguna began.  
  
"BORING? HARDLY!" Rinoa sat up in her seat, excited for what's about to occur tomorrow.  
  
'Oh, hyne. Don't blow it Rin.'  
  
"Well, I have a vehicle for you to use if you want to go out somewhere today, so feel free to use it! I have a lot of work to do-"he said, pointing down to the stacks of papers hiding his desk. "So, you three have fun today, and I'll see you all at 6:30 for dinner."  
  
The three saluted the President, and retired from the room.  
  
"So, what do you both want to do?" Squall asked. "I figure, we have too much time and nothing to do, so if you want, uh." he trailed off.  
  
"Why don't we go out to lunch! I'M STARVING!" Rinoa suggested.  
  
Quistis nodded in agreement. "I could go for a nice glass of iced tea right now."  
  
"Okay, lunch it is- I'll drive." Squall answered.  
  
'Ha!'  
  
"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Quistis said right before Rinoa.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Rinoa grinned, playing around with Quistis.  
  
'Beat you to the punch pretty girl. HA!' Quistis, with a feeling of triumph, opened the door to the nice dark blue car, and sat on the passenger side.  
  
Next to Squall. 


	4. The Diner

Chapter Four- The Diner  
  
The car ride was a quiet one. For once Rinoa was silent. She stared out the window in the lonely backseat, watching all the green blur of trees pass, as they made their way into inner-Esthar. Squall pulled up and parked into a small restaurant, the Esthar Eatery.  
  
The trio walked inside, and was greeted by a familiar face.  
  
While Squall began to grow a bit red in the face with anger, Quistis nudged her way between the two men, to keep them from quarreling. "Table for 3, non-smoking."  
  
Seifer stared at Rinoa for a second, then looked back at Quistis. "Oh, uh, right this way."  
  
Seifer seated the group at the table, and handed them their menus. "So, how is everyone?" he asked casually in his husky deep voice.  
  
"Everyone is doing fine." Squall coldly replied.  
  
Seifer just stood there, making everyone feel very awkward to be sitting at the table. Quistis stared at her menu, feeling her cheeks become hot. She glanced over at Rinoa, who seemed to have done the same thing. The silence was driving the ex-instructor crazy.  
  
"Well, what have you been up to Seifer? It's been a while." Quistis asked, as the two brunettes at the table darted from their menus and gave Quistis a stern look.  
  
"Well," Seifer began, "I've been around. Fujin found me this job, she said that I needed to do something." He glanced at the ground. "It's different. Fujin and Raijin said I've changed a lot. I don't know." Seifer began to shift his weight from one leg to the other.  
  
"SEIFER! CUSTOMERS!" a familiar voice in the back of the restaurant screamed.  
  
"Damnit, well. The lady wants me back to work. It was good to see you all. have a good meal." Seifer hurried off back to the line of customers waiting to be seated.  
  
Rinoa finally looked up from her menu. "He sounds." she trailed off.  
  
"Seifer turned into a wimp." Squall finally spoke up. He looked over at the blond man and shook his head.  
  
"That's not what I had in mind." Rinoa began to stare at Seifer, then hurried back to her menu. "Wow, that sandwich looks good. where's the waiter?"  
  
'Rinoa. Squall caught you. Can't hide that now.' Quistis smiled. "So, what'll it be?" A short chubby waitress walked (waddled really,) up to the table.  
  
"Can I have the chicken sandwich, uh, no mayonnaise. and a diet coke to go with it? Oh and fries!" Rinoa beamed. "I love fries!"  
  
'Another pointless sentence out of the mouth of Rinoa.'  
  
"Ok pumpkin, and for you?" She glanced at Quistis.  
  
'The salad bar seems to be screaming your name Quisty.'  
  
"I'll take the salad bar, with an iced tea, lemon on the side please." Quistis spoke quietly.  
  
"Sure sugar! Now for the cutie?"  
  
Rinoa and Quistis began to chuckle, as Squall's face turned a bright red.  
  
"I'll have the salad bar also. With a glass of water." Squall answered, then looked down at the table.  
  
Quistis grabbed the menus and handed them to the jolly woman, and slipped out of her chair to see what the salad bar had to offer the hungry girl. She took a plate into her hand, and started down the line of lettuce and the other ingredients to make her perfect salad.  
  
'Hmm. Seifer looked like he wasn't happy. Something's bothering him. Even Rinoa acted different. They've seen each other plenty of times since the whole incident in the past. I wonder what's up? I should talk to Rin tonight.'  
  
Suddenly, a warm hand touched her shoulder. Quistis jumped, and quickly turned around to see Squall behind her.  
  
"Are you going to get anything? You've been standing there for 5 minutes. Are you that picky?" Quistis embarrassed, hurried and picked out everything for her salad, and slowly walked back to her seat. They began to eat, and towards the end of lunch, Quistis excused herself to use the restroom. She couldn't stand the sight of Rinoa hovering over Squall, and from the looks of it, neither did Squall. As Quistis hastily turned the corner, she ran into her former student. "Whoa there chicky!" 'Chicky?' "Are you talking to me?" Quistis asked. Before he could answer, a sobbing Rinoa ran passed Quistis and into Seifer. She looked up to see the astonished blond man, and screamed. Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing and stared at the trio of shocked confused faces.  
  
Quis, geez- a bit uptight I see." Seifer pulled Rinoa to the side, and started walking around his former instructor. "Why so tense? You look- bothered." Seifer saw Squall walking toward the jumbled mess of people. "Ah, I see."  
  
"You see what?" Quistis asked, demandingly.  
  
Just as Seifer was beginning to answer Quistis, he walked over to Squall and brought him over to a corner of the diner. "Squall! I just wanted to let you know that I'm not out to hurt anyone! I'm . better now. The 'knight' thing wasn't me- but busing tables, now that's a different story." Seifer smiled at his enemy of the past, and stuck out his ungloved hand. "Past's history, now I'm focusing on the future."  
  
Squall noticed something that Seifer never had. What it was he didn't know, but what Squall did know was that Seifer was better. He shook Seifer's hand, and gave him an approving look.  
  
Seifer looked endearingly over at one of the waitresses, and then nudged Squall. "See that girl, over there? She's my girl," he said smiling proud.  
  
"SEIFER! -Oh, heh, I mean." Fujin blushed and looked down to the ground. "Seifer, are we still on for tonight?"  
  
Seifer smiled and nodded at Fujin. Then he turned to face Squall. "Who's your girl?" he asked with his old smirk.  
  
Squall looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. "Honestly, lately I have felt that I fell in love with the wr-"  
  
Rinoa and Quistis walked out of the restrooms and cut off Squall's answer.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to leave." Rinoa hastily remarked. "Now."  
  
Squall looked over at Quistis as Rinoa made her way to the table to get her sweater. "I'll be waiting for you both out at the car." Rinoa said, staring angrily at Seifer and Squall.  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
Quistis began to say "Squall, I think we should-"  
  
"Go, I know." Squall finished her sentence.  
  
"Well, uh, for all it's worth," Quistis walked up to Seifer. "I'm glad to see you're happy here." Quistis smiled her warm smile. Seifer hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you Quis. It was nice seeing you all again, even though Rinoa can't look at me." the strong blonde looked to the ground.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault. Not at all." Squall said, and once again shook his newfound friend's hand. "We'll see you around."  
  
  
  
Author's Note-hmm. Wonder what Squall was thinking. oh, and the whole reason why they're in Esthar- yeah it's coming up in the next couple chapters. I sort of got caught up in a different storyline then what It was meant to be. 


End file.
